DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program to teach behavioral parenting skills to parents of at-risk adolescents. Skill-based modules, narrated and designed to accommodate users with limited reading ability, will consist of self-paced interactive tutorials built around realistic video modeling vignettes and supportive testimonials. Content elements will be tailored to each parent-user's marital status (singles/couples) and gender. The program will further tailor the material based on the results of a parenting competency assessment, and on child problem-behaviors of most relevance to the user. A competency-based instructional design will include video-based quizzes, advancing users when the material is understood, and providing review of elements that have not been mastered. Program modules will address: 1) monitoring, 2) making effective rules, 3) effective use of incentives 4) developing and delivering effective consequences 5) dealing with resistance and 6) problem solving. Summary printouts of program content for users and documentation of training progress will be supplied. The Phase I prototype was an award-winning CD that produced significant changes in parent attitude, self-efficacy, and intention to use recommended techniques. In Phase II, the program's content will be expanded, and it will be evaluated with a randomized trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This interactive multimedia (IMM) program will provide behavioral skills training for parents of at-risk youth. It will be attractive in community and worksite settings where successful parenting and child behavior problems are relevant issues. Benefits of the IMM format include: proven effectiveness, low-cost; individualized, self-paced mastery learning, easy scheduling for busy parents, and objective tracking of parents' progress.